


Alex Vlahos

by EllieMusica



Category: Actor - Fandom, Alex Vlahos - Fandom, Alexander Vlahos - Fandom, Merlin (TV)
Genre: Gen, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-05
Updated: 2013-04-05
Packaged: 2017-12-07 13:44:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/749182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieMusica/pseuds/EllieMusica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Digital black and white portrait of Alex Vlahos.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Alex Vlahos

I've been testing my new graphics tablet, hoping to get back in to digital :)

Tumblr [[x]](http://elliemusica.tumblr.com/post/47191794340/i-tried-to-do-a-bit-of-a-background-but-it)  
Deviantart [[x]](http://elliemusica.deviantart.com/art/Alex-Vlahos-363658166?q=gallery%3Aelliemusica&qo=0)


End file.
